Argument
by Botticelli Angel
Summary: Arwen and Eowyn argue over Aragorn which leads them to a shocking discovery. **Authors note and final 2 chapters added**
1. Authors Notes

Title: Arguments  
  
Author: Botticelli Angel (Botticelli_Angel@darksites.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (some naughty words from Arwen)  
  
Summary: Arwen and Eowyn argue over Aragorn only to come to a shocking discovery.  
  
Category: Humour.  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Setting: Edoras, TTT. Arwen has ridden to Rohan to see Aragorn where he, Legolas and Gimili are, before they flee to Helms Deep..I've had to be creative.  
  
Archive: Here and Moria. Anywhere else is welcome to it as long as you let me know where it is going. I wont say no.  
  
Warning: This was written because the idea amused me to no end, but I have an odd sense of humour, you have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine **cries** Will have to start making clones.all my biology work has to be put to some use ;)  
  
Authors Notes: Most of my notes are at the end as they come with the punch line of the fic. This is supposed to be humorous, and it is humorous to me, but whether it will be to anyone else I have no idea. Some feedback would be very nice to let me know whether I should keep my strange humour urges under control and never go near the keyboard again.  
  
Thankies muchly.  
  
Botticelli Angel 


	2. Arguments

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I could hear them arguing, the sounds of their voices ringing through the stone halls of Theoden. In fact, I was sure that not only could I hear them, but all of Edoras also, both the nature of their argument and each harshly dealt blow from their tongues. Their normally beautiful, soft and melodic voices became harsh and cold as they reverberated around the hard grey stone and sharp cool air of the Golden Hall. The anger and hate that filled their voices and their words brought a shadow of darkness over the house of the King that hung like a cloud, blocking out light, hope and laughter. No one I ventured near dared to speak for fear of evoking the wrath of the battling pair, no matter how far away from them they were, the threat seeped through the walls and filled the empty air.  
  
I decided that it was time to end this feud.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Arwen was fuming.  
  
Who was she to do this?  
  
Who was she to try and seduce her fiancé?  
  
Who did she think she was?  
  
What made her think that Aragorn would ever even contemplate harbouring feelings for her?  
  
Why would he want a shabby woman of Rohan when he had the heart and the immortality of the Evenstar of the Rivendell Elves?  
  
Who was she to be getting above herself, she was naught but the niece of Theoden, what could she give Aragorn? There was nothing that the woman Eowyn had to offer Aragorn that Arwen did not herself ten-fold.  
  
It was time to put the woman in her place.  
  
It was time to let her know that Aragorn was hers, and no shield-maiden would change that.  
  
Especially not her!  
  
~~*~~  
  
I had arrived in Rohan to find the shield-maiden come man-stealer as good as hurling herself at Aragorn. Feigning distress to allow herself to be pulled into his comforting arms, the strong arms that belonged around me and no other. Aragorn oblivious to the effect that he has on women, and the true desires of the one that stood before him, smiled and said something softly to her. I felt rage like never before as the harlot placed a kiss upon Aragorns cheek in thanks, and I knew that it was time for me to make my appearance.  
  
Despite many attempts to show the shield-slut that Aragorn belongs to me and no other, she had not seemed to be getting the message. And I am positive that it was her that requested that Aragorn and I have separate rooms, for our privacy and 'comfort' it had been said. Yes, and I am a dwarf!  
  
Now she was going to face my reckoning, and then so would Aragorn for allowing her to carry on that way, fawning and lusting after him like a bitch in heat (A/N: I am aware that they probably don't have dogs in Middle Earth, but it's such a good saying for my purpose)!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Arwen stormed into the Library where she knew that Eowyn had been reading, ready for all-and-out war with the shield-maiden of Rohan who held Aragorn to close to her heart.  
  
Eowyn looked up from her book calmly. "Arwen."  
  
"You." Arwen hissed in return.  
  
"Are you alright My Lady, you look unwell?" There was no kindness or sympathy in Eowyns voice, she was no idiot man, she knew why Arwen was here and she had been waiting for it.  
  
"You! It is high time that I put you in your place!"  
  
"My place Lady Arwen? I am in my place, for I am the niece to Theoden, and these are his halls, his lands."  
  
"Aragorn is mine!"  
  
"Lord Aragorn?"  
  
"Do not think me naïve woman. I am immortal, I am an elf!"  
  
"Of that I am aware."  
  
"Aragorn is sworn to me!"  
  
"I believe Lord Aragorn has mentioned such." There was a nonchalance to Eowyns tone as she remained perfectly calm, angering Arwen still.  
  
"He is my betrothed an you will not stand in my way!"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean." Eowyn lied.  
  
"You know exactly of what I speak. I see the way that you look at him, the lust in your eyes, they way that you try to touch him, to seduce him to your bed. I am here to tell you that it shall never happen. He would never seek comfort in you, or any other."  
  
"And why not?" Eowyn shouted.  
  
"Because I offer him so much more than you or any other woman could!"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I am an elf, I am superior to you in every way. I have offered Aragorn my immortality, I have given him the most precious of gifts. That is something that you shall never have to give!"  
  
"But I am shield-maiden of the land of men! I know the heart of Lord Aragorn in more depth than you can ever hope! I know the life if men and I know the life of those who fight in battle, who wield and die by swords. What would an elf-maid of Rivendell know of such things? Lord Aragorn shall never settle, his heart is of the wild lands, is that a life that you could lead Lady Evenstar, for it is one that I have led for many of my years."  
  
"It does not matter what little you have to offer, for it is I that he loves. Remember than Eowyn when you look upon him. He will never love you, and he shall never be yours for he is bound to me by love and my life." Arwen hissed maliciously.  
  
"Surely Lord Aragorn has the right to chose whom he loves."  
  
"And he has chosen."  
  
"And what if he should change his mind?"  
  
"He will never change his mind. So do not throw yourself at him further."  
  
"I am the Lady of this house, I may do as I please."  
  
"You will make no further attempts upon Aragorns heart, for I shall not stand them!"  
  
"Are you afraid that I will succeed Arwen?"  
  
"Aragorn is mine." Arwen hissed. Eowyn was really getting sick of that line. "He will always be mine."  
  
Both Arwen and Eowyn looked up as gentle and melodious voice cut into their argument, stating clearly with confidence.  
  
"I think that you'll find Aragorn is mine."  
  
Both faces turned and exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
*finis*  
  
A/N: So, what did you think??? I have a very strange sense of humour, and this suddenly came to me while watching the Two Towers and hasn't gone away until I wrote it down. The image of Arwen and Eowyn arguing over Aragorn only to have Legolas announce that he's the one Aragorns interested in just creases me up. Mainly because I am a large fan of A/L and ever so slightly allergic to Arwen..yes, I did say allergic. She brings me out in a terrible rash =)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Botticelli Angel 


	3. Authors Notes 2

Hello All,  
  
I am back again, by a rather shocking public demand. I must say that I was rather surprised to receive so many wonderful and complimentary reviews. I was *so* nervous about putting this fic up and claiming that it was a humour piece, when I didn't know if anyone was actually going to find it funny. I am *very* glad to know that you guys enjoyed it, and wanted more. So, I have taken up the keyboard once again after being highly amused by a follow up thought to what led to this one's creation. I don't know if you are going to find this one as funny as the first chapter, but it tickled me, so one can hope.  
  
Thank you all those who reviewed. It was much appreciated and has given me the confidence I needed to sit down and write up the follow up. Thankies muchly for the fantastic support, seeing that I got 22 reviews for one chapter of writing made my day like never before. Thank you for brightening my day, I only hope that I can repay the favour with this.  
  
Hope you all like it.  
  
In response to my wonderful reviews:-  
  
Feanen - Thank you for taking the time to be the first person to review me, and for making it a positive one. It is muchly appreciated. **huggles**  
  
TrinityC - Glad you liked it! I agree, it is very satisfying to see Arwen and Eowyn put in their place and told they can *not* have Aragorn. Hehehehe. They don't deserve him in my opinion!  
  
Death Scribe - I've never thought about it that way before, but now that I do, I realise that you are *so* right!!! He is like the perfect mix of the few good traits of Arwen and Eowyn rolled into one, and then some, but a whole lot less annoying. I have always thought he was perfect for Aragorn, but now I know why! =)  
  
Kywraith - Hmmmm, am highly disturbed now that I have the image you have given me floating around in my head. I only do male slash, no femslash, though I think that it is a very good idea, and encourage you to go ahead with it. You may even pinch my dialogue if you want it, as long as you credit me for it and let me know, you are welcome to take this fic where I cannot.  
  
Earendilstar - Hello again Earen dearest. Glad to see that you are following this one to. Always nice to know that someone checks out your other works as well, and of course, it is always lovely to hear from you!!!! Interesting idea of it being Aragorn telling them, that thought never even occurred to me, which is rather odd me thinks as it could have been rather good. Never mind =) As for your lemon suggestion, this is only my second LotR slash - though I do have about 9 slash pieces under my belt from another fandom - and I do not think I am ready to cross the line into lemon writing just yet. I would only make a hideous mess of it. Though, if I ever do decide to try my hand at it, I will let you know ;) Great to hear from you again sweetie!  
  
Minka - I have read some of your work, and despite the anti-Aragorn nature of it, I liked it a lot. Keep up all the good work - I can't remember whether I reviewed it or if I was too lazy to sign in so and do it. But either way, love it. Keep on at it. I can not say that I agree with you dislike of Aragorn, though I am very impressed with my little gold star **wears it and smiles proudly like she is still in nursery** I am glad that I could brighten up your day with my weird humor, and have written more as you have demanded as I do not wish to be breathed on with icky germs. Cannot be ill, have another fic to finish!!!! Love the evil laugh btw!!! Cheers for the review sweetie =) Hopes ya likes this.  
  
Shauna - Thankies muchly darling for checking this one out and reviewing me. Your support is a much needed kick up the arse to keep going with this one and my other L/A project. Glad you liked this one as well, and as I'm sure you've guessed, I *totally* agree that A/L is the best paring of LotR!!  
  
Ithildin - Love your fic immensely. Can't remember if I have reviewed it, or whether I am still meaning to. Either way, I love it, I love them all, I want more!!!! Thankies for the support, I am glad I could get such a hyper reaction out of you. It has made my day. Take care. Lay off the sugar ;)  
  
Mini Moo - Glad you liked. I will apologies to Boromir and the horn of Gondor as soon as I steal it back from the Biology department who seem to be holding it captive and setting it off randomly during our lessons. Eeeek! I am offended that you accuse me of being predictable!!!! **looks hurt** But you know that Aragorn and Legolas belong together, In the Heart of Battle will soon win you over to my way of thinking..**evil laughter Riff-Raff style**  
  
Mindfreak - Yes, I can tell you that my pen name is a VC reference, to the one and only Armand - though I will confess he is not my fave character, he is one of my top fave's in the chrons. The reason why I chose this as my pen name is because I love the idea that he is the BIGGEST oxymoron you could ever come across. Vampire that kills mercilessly every night to live, in the body of a 17 year old boy with the face of an innocent angel. I think it is the best. As Lestat said 'Liar with the face of a choirboy.' - as you may be able to tell the VC are my biggest obsession, and I can quote them randomly, and not so randomly. If you are at all interested in some **coughs** VC work of mine **coughs** e-mail me at: Botticelli_Angel@darksites.com not that I have any of course **looks innocently at Anne's lawyers** I take it that seeing as you recognized this, you are also a fan...well, after all that I hope you are! =)  
  
Elvish Lady - As I have said in my other fic, I would love to e-mail you, but I am a bit unclear as to what you're e-mail address actually is. Please either e-mail me at mine (as seen in Minka) or put it in another review. Thankies muchly for the wonderful words.  
  
Orlandoinabedsheet - now that is an image that will have me drooling for a while ;) !!!!! Thankies for the words of kindness. I also loved the idea of Legolas being completely confidednt in his statement, so I have carried his confidence on a bit. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Achika-chan , Tini_Angel, Lilypotter, TaiYama/AraLego Captor Sophie, Tica, Katherine, Ruby Moon, Orlijah rentboi and trustingfriendship - Couldn't not give you all a personal mention. Thank you all so much for you reviews, they meant a whole lot to me, they really did. Thank you all for your kind comments and A/L support. Hope that you enjoy the next two installments.  
  
Thank you every one!!!! Hope you enjoy, please review the next chapters and I will love you forever. I want to hear from you all again, and new readers too. I *NEED* to hear from you, or I will be forced to go hide in a corner ;)  
  
Botticelli Angel 


	4. Arguments Part II

Argument. Part II  
  
A/N: Okay, so I gave in and wrote another chapter, well actually I wrote two more chapters. Mainly because this one was written because I was going to be beaten with a red-hot iron by Mini Moo if I didn't do this one, and needed to set things straight again so did a third. I know I am gibbering and not making a whole lot of sense - as always - but the reasons for the third chapter will become apparent. Though I would like to say that this chapter is all Mini Moo's fault, as I told her about the random idea that amused me and she threatened to severely maim me if I didn't write and post it. Please read my authors notes at the end of this for my full explanation, especially all those A/L fans and then read the third chapter, then you will be happy. I PROMISE!!!!!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Legolas smiled as Arwen and Eowyn turned and stared at him in shock. The look on their faces was priceless. It was something that he would definitely remember for the rest of his days. He had to admit to taking a certain amount of joy in putting the two females in their place and finally being able to claim Aragorn as his own.  
  
After allowing himself his moment of pleasure from their response, he turned around and headed out of the library once again, only to be quickly followed by the woman and she-elf who had managed to shake themselves out of their state of shock.  
  
Arwen grabbed Legolas' arm and turned him around sharply to face her.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that Legolas?" She hissed venomously at the still smirking Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"I meant exactly what I said Arwen. I think you will find that Aragorn is mine."  
  
Arwen suddenly let out a very obviously forced, and somewhat pained laugh. "Ah Legolas, how you and your little jokes amuse me so."  
  
Legolas laughed along with Arwen until they had both finished the little charade, and then his face became serious and confident once more. "But this is not one of them."  
  
"What?" Arwen hissed.  
  
"This my fair Arwen is no joke. Aragorn is mine."  
  
"Your humour wears thin upon me Greenleaf. Now cease this."  
  
"There is no humour here Lady Arwen, I shall say it this once more. Aragorn is mine."  
  
Arwen was almost red with fury. "I tire of hearing that phrase Legolas. It would do you well not to utter it again."  
  
"If you do not wish me to utter such words again Arwen, then you must not force me to."  
  
"I force you to say no such thing!"  
  
"In my questioning Lady Arwen I must reveal the truth."  
  
"You reveal petty lies. You know just as well as Eowyn that Aragorn is bound to me. He is mine!"  
  
"Was bound to you Arwen, was bound to you."  
  
"Legolas, I will stand for this no further! Speak the truth on this matter and I shall be kind enough to grant you my forgiveness."  
  
"I cannot speak the truth Arwen." Legolas replied with yet another smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"And why not?" Arwen demanded in response.  
  
"For my truthful answer is the words you bade me not to utter."  
  
"Those words are lies. Poison!"  
  
Legolas feigned distress. "Arwen, your words wound me. I am most distressed that you would think so ill of me."  
  
"Do not play games with me Legolas. Renounce claims that you have made on Aragorn and recognise that he is mine, and I shall consider not banishing you from Rivendell."  
  
"I play no games. I shall admit that Aragorn was once yours, but now he is mine."  
  
"You are a fool to be so confident, for you are wrong."  
  
"I am confident because I am sure that it I who holds his heart. It is your confidence that is misplace, Evenstar."  
  
"He. Is. Mine!" Arwen raged, each word emphasised.  
  
"*Was* yours Arwen, he *was* yours. He is now *mine*." Legolas replied with a confident grin.  
  
Arwen was once again about to spit a reply at Legolas but was interrupted by a gruff laugh.  
  
"I think you'll find that Aragorn is mine."  
  
Both Legolas and Arwen turned round wide-eyed.  
  
"Gimili!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Is Aragon a male slut? Is Gimili telling the truth? Is Aragorn the Fellowship bike? Is Gimili just fantasising? Will Arwen kill them all? Is Legolas delusional? Who actually knows???????  
  
to be continued...  
  
A/N: I would once again like to state that all is not what it appears to be. It is *still* an Aragorn/Legolas fic. I promise. All you have to do it go to the next chapter to find it, and the truth will be revealed.  
  
And now, all will be explained:  
  
I decided that I would conform to your wishes and so a sequel. And while having random thoughts, the above idea popped into my head amused me for a long while and then I promptly banished it. Somehow, I ended up telling Mini Moo about it, and she badgered me until I agreed to write it as she found it hysterical. I find it highly disturbing that there is actually some one out there whose sense of humour is as twisted as mine!!! So, now under the threat of death this has been posted, but so has the following chapter for myself and the rest of you guys who I know will need more and an explanation.  
  
Loves you all, please read the next one and all will be revealed!!!!!  
  
Oh, as a side note. I am aware that Eowyn didn't actually say anything. I guess she just stood there watching in shock and humour. I'm not all that bothered with her now, hehehe :D  
  
Botticelli Angel 


	5. Arguments Concluded

Argument Part III  
  
A/N: And here are those answers you have been waiting for...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gimili looked at the two Elves who were glaring daggers in his direction and chuckled.  
  
"Gimili, surely you must jest." Legolas said dangerously, the anger in his voice evident.  
  
Gimili chuckled to himself again, his eyes clearly light up with mirth. "Of course I jest lad."  
  
Both Arwen and Legolas breathed a visible sigh of relief at this knowledge.  
  
"All the Golden Hall can hear you three argue like children over the dirty (a/n: dirty as in filth and mud and sweat, not the kinky kind) man. I merely sought to silence you." He chuckled again. "Which I believe I did, for a moment at least!"  
  
"I suggest that you make no such attempt again." Arwen hissed. "You would be foolish, even for a dwarf, to test my temper again."  
  
Gimili gave no sign of being affected by the threats of Arwen, turned to Legolas and patted his arm. "Do not worry Laddie, I know that the man belongs to you. I am not stupid enough to try and take the man from you, or senile enough to want to."  
  
"Do not insult Aragorn such Gimili, or you will find yourself falling from Arod more regularly." Legolas warned, still shaken up by the highly inappropriate jesting of Gimili.  
  
"Oh calm yourself, Crazy Elf!" Gimili grunted. "Aragorn wants to speak to you, and the Evenstar."  
  
Arwen's attention perked up upon hearing this. "About?"  
  
"He could also hear you 'disagreement' and he wishes to end the dispute."  
  
Arwen smiled viciously. "Now, Greenleaf, you shall see that it is I that holds Aragorns heart, not you!"  
  
Legolas simply smiled to himself as he followed Arwen who stormed ahead down the hall to Aragorns room, he of course knew that Aragorn was not in fact in his own room, but in a completely different room where he had spent most of the night. He was reading in Legolas' room. (a/n: **nudge nudge, wink wink**)  
  
Arwen pushed open the heavy wooden door to Aragorn's room and announced in a sickly sweet tone of voice, with a smile to match. "Aragorn my darling, I am here as you have requested."  
  
Legolas laughed aloud as he watched her face drop as she realised that Aragorn was not actually in there at all. She turned and glared at him. Legolas smiled sweetly in return and opened the door that he had been leaning on, the door that lead to his room. He knew that Arwen was watching him and would soon follow, so spoke loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
"Aragorn. Gimili said that you wished to speak to Arwen and I."  
  
"Yes. Where is Arwen?"  
  
Smiling in triumph over the fact that Aragorn was blatantly asking after her, when his so-called lover was in the room, was surely proof enough that Legolas had been lying earlier. Of course, what Arwen hadn't counted on was the sight that she was greeted with when she entered the small guest room of the Golden Hall.  
  
Aragorn, dressed only in well-placed and well-wrapped bed-sheet, was sat on Legolas' lap.  
  
Arwen did a double take, not entirely sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, and she sincerely hoped it was, otherwise she was going to be looking very stupid.  
  
Yes, she had in fact been correct. Legolas was sat on the small bed in his room, with a very nearly naked (damn that bed-linen!) Aragorn perched quite happily on his lap, his arms wrapped affectionately around said Elf's neck.  
  
What worried Arwen even more was the sloppy and somewhat love sick grin that adorned Aragorns face and he stared down at the blonde elf he sat upon.  
  
Anyone who was watching the scene would have been sensible to back away at that point, as it looked highly likely that a very dangerous explosion was going to occur in Arwens direction and there was little chance that the results were going to be pretty.  
  
"Aragorn!" Arwen bellowed at the top of her Elven voice, leaving poor Legolas' sensitive ears ringing.  
  
Aragorn snapped out of his Legolas devoted reverie and turned his gaze to the bright red Arwen who stood staring at them, shaking with anger. "Ah Arwen, I wanted to speak to you about something."  
  
"What in the Valar is going on here?" Arwen displayed no signs of calming down, if anything, she seemed to be getting worse by the minute.  
  
Aragorn looked embarrassed and blushed like a scolded child. "That's what I need to speak to you about."  
  
"Explain." Arwen hissed.  
  
Aragorn seemed un-phased by Arwens temper and the possibility of an extremely violent outburst from her direction. "Well, there isn't really all that much to say now. I think Legolas explained it clearly enough."  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say Aragorn?" Arwens tone was dark, and to anyone but the love sick Aragorn, very frightening.  
  
"I belong to Legolas now." He paused in thought for a moment. "I was going to tell you later today, but you and Eowyn were making such noise arguing Legolas and I thought it best we ended the argument now."  
  
"You belong to Legolas?" Arwen asked in disbelief. Any one would have thought her simple for the amount of times she had been told that, and yet she still did not seem to register it.  
  
"Yes. I'm all his." Once again the love sick and somewhat disturbingly sloppy grin reappeared on Aragorns face as he looked down at Legolas and started nuzzling the elf's nose with his own (a/n: aww, how sweet, they're Eskimo kissing..**grins stupidly for a moment**)  
  
Arwens jaw dropped and for several minutes her mouth opened and closed like a fish. It would have been a major understatement to say that this had left her less than impressed. When she finally regained the use of her tongue, she screamed at the cute couple. "Aragorn, may I remind you, that you are betrothed to *ME*!"  
  
The use of the magic 'b' word recaptured Aragorn attention, snatching it away from making smoochie noises at Legolas. "About that Arwen."  
  
"What?"  
  
Aragorn looked sheepish. "I think we're going to have to break that off."  
  
"Break it off? You can't just break it off! I've promised you my immortality! You swore yourself to *me*!"  
  
"I know I did Arwen, but that was before."  
  
"Before what?" Arwen hissed. (a/n: if she hisses any more I'm gonna turn her into a snake.**giggles**)  
  
"Before I met Legolas." Aragorn explained as he returned to his love induced grinning and nose nuzzling, leaving Arwen to be once again less than impressed.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" Arwen growled as she watched Aragorn and Legolas' nose nuzzling soon turn into a mushy mission of exploration of each other's mouths. When the pair appeared to have no intention of stopping their affections, and hands began wandering in directions that were far to traumatic for Arwen to watch, she growled again deeply and stormed out.  
  
Hearing the door to 'their' bedroom door slam shut, Aragorn and Legolas looked up from their 'activities' to the door, and then each other.  
  
"Arwens gone." Legolas stated out of breath.  
  
"Thought she'd never get the message." Aragorn muttered before leaning back down to Legolas' lips.  
  
"Told her you were mine." Legolas said before his lips once again became thoroughly indisposed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: please don't hurt me! They made me do it, am not completely sure who 'they' are, but they're as good enough to blame as any.  
  
What did you think??? The whole idea of Arwen walking in to find Aragorn in a bed sheet on Legolas' lap nearly killed me when it hit me, unfortunately I was in the middle of work at the time having a talk with my manager, luckily for me he has known me so long he's not really shocked by my strange outbursts, otherwise I think I'd be looking for a new job. LOL. But, as I did not share my plans for this chapter with anyone, not even Mini Moo, my idea sounding board of sorts, I really don't know whether this is going to live up to the first part or not. All I can do is hope that you guys still get my strange sense of humour. Please let me know what you think of this, and the other chapter.  
  
At least I cleared up the whole Gimil mess, eh..just the thought of Gimili and Aragorn makes me shudder **goes to bleach brain**  
  
Please REVIEW!!!! Keep me sane...well, as sane as I am going to get!  
  
Botticelli Angel 


End file.
